Claires Distraction
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: ( set when shane is acting stange when at the fight club) when shane is not being himself acting more like Oliver, what could Claire do to distract herself from these matters?


Myrnin and Claire

Shane hadn't been acting like himself recently. He was more aggressive, more violent. Out of control, and I hadn't seeing that side of him. I needed a distraction, anything to help me not think about this new Shane which hadn't replaced my old one.

Myrnin had called earlier to remind me to get to work today. Recently I had been missing it so that could try and talk Shane back but all my attempts were futile. Reluctantly, I grasped my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and set out for the walk to Myrnin's lap.

It was a normal Texas day, blazing hot sun radiating down and being absorbed by the dry ground. I had been day dreaming so it didn't take too long to get to Myrnin's. As I entered I noticed the normal clutter of objects around the place. The abounded books on the ground opened at random pages lay in piles and pushed to the sides. Bits of papers covered most of the visible surfaces, some full of information others just random scrawl that consisted of the old vampires thoughts. On his desk was the cage Bob the Spider was kept. I still didn't like him no matter how much Myrnin tried convincing me otherwise. The vampire himself was at the furthest table hunched over something. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him.

"Morning Myrnin" I said. He hadn't turned around since I walked in plus he was quiet. This is strange for him. "Was there anything that you wanted me in for?" Without looking up from what he was doing he replied

"Feed Bob the Spider" I looked at him eyebrow raised. This is what he called me in for?

"Feed Bob the Spider? That's all you wanted me do? You know I don't like him and you could have done it yourself."

"Claire" he said flatly. "I asked you to do something, I am your boos so do it" I looked at him for a moment then went to go get little insects to feed Bob.

Myrnin wasn't acting his normal, insane self. I hadn't seen his eyes yet so I couldn't tell if he was hungry or not. Whatever it is it is seriously worrying me. As he only asked me to feed Bob I started to try and bring some organisation to this mess he calls a lab. I started with the papers as they looked the easiest to clean up, but it wasn't. The more papers I didn't up and skim read to decide what pile they go it they all started to look the same. Random information in every direction. So in the end I ended up just making one small pile of papers that had hardly been used so that Myrnin could write on them again then the pile that I could put on a shelf somewhere where it would be neat until Myrnin decided to look for something again.

It was about then then I remembered Myrnin had been quiet this entire time. So I walked up to him and stood a few steps behind him so that if he did use his vampire powers to get me I wouldn't be right in his face. I cleared my throat.

"Myrnin, are you hungry? I could get you some blood if you are"

"No, I'm okay" he replied grimly. This wasn't like him at all. "I've only been thinking about things. Don't worry about me"

"It's just that you've been so quiet that I was worried" _for you and for my safety_ I thought. When he didn't reply I got my backpack and went out. I didn't return until 20 minutes later with a brown paper bag. I placed my bag down again and went over to him and help the greasy brown paper out to him.

"Here, it's a cheese burger. I thought this could at least cheer you up." He seemed to smirk slightly as I finished and looked at him from the side

"Thank you" he said and took the bag off me and began to digest the content. I leaned on the table as he ant looking at the floor and thinking of my own. He finished quickly and looked at me.

"What's troubling you young one? Where is your peppy attitude now?" he said still with that smirk. I smiled slightly at what he said. It was strange seeing Myrnin like this. Actually I had never seen him like this. So mature and caring. But I liked it. It was a change from the normality of this town. My smile faded and I looked at my feet.

"It's Shane" I admitted. "He hasn't been himself recently and I'm really worried about him. If I had to describe him as someone already existing I'd say it would be Oliver" he studied me carefully, I could feel it. He scrunched up the brown paper bag and seemed to just dump it on the table.

"Claire, you're still young. Shouldn't your thoughts be concerned about puppies and rainbows?" I had to laugh at that. A little.

"Says my scientific vampire boss." I looked at him then and he was already looking at me. His eyes looked calm. No red to show his hungry vampire side. He almost looked like a real human. Past that I also saw sadness and loneliness. I couldn't look away.

I hadn't noticed that Myrnin had gotten close until I felt his cold fingers touch my cheek.

"I've also been thinking about delicate things. How long I've lived. How much of that time I've been alone." He had gotten closer. If he had breath I would have felt it on my skin. "I've been so lonely Claire, for to many years. Thank you for being here with me." He smiled kindly. I knew that because I watched them. Watched them as they came closer to mine until they touched. His lips were smooth like silk. They were also cold but warm at the same time. Unlike Shane Myrnin was a lot gentler, kinder.

I was looking for a distraction and I had found it. It was Myrnin.

He moved his hand from my cheek into my hair ad had his other hand on my waist to hold me close. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. _I shouldn't be doing this_ I thought. But it just felt right and I didn't want to stop. Didn't want Myrnin to let go of me. To never let this moment end where it was only me and him. But it had to. Every moment had to. And it was like he read my mind as he said "Become a vampire Claire" he looked me straight in the eyes with a serious face. "Then we could be forever. Nothing getting in our way. We could have moments like this. And just think of the things that we could invent!"

I closed my eyes and put a hand on his chest.

"I'm Sorry Myrnin. But I can't abandon my friends like that. And I want to help Shane. As much as I loved this moment, to me it would only be a moment. Sorry." I looked down and ran from him. I know he could have caught me if he wanted but he didn't. He let me go. I ran straight to the glass house without look back. But Myrnin's kiss still lingered on my lips.


End file.
